


stairwell

by lovkevn



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sad kinda, i dont really know what this is, its in lowercase, its so short, its soft, lapslock, like very, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovkevn/pseuds/lovkevn
Summary: jacob feels himself slipping into a panic attack and goes to the stairwell that students never use but when he gets there he finds that someone is already in his spot





	stairwell

jacob got his report paper back and immediately felt sick with nerves at what he had read. this is the third time this year that he had failed science, his parents let it slip twice but he knows that this time they would be furious. he could feel his throat closing up and tears threatening to fall but before they did the bell for recess sounded and he shot out of the room. he ran as far as he could ending up at some stairwell he had never seen before, not caring if anyone would walk by he slipped down the wall and rested his head in his knees and cried.

from then on jacob started to realise that no one ever walked up the stairs here or just walked by there in general, so he made that his spot. everytime he felt himself slipping into a panic attack or mental breakdown he would go there and let his feelings out. no one knew about this spot and the only time he saw a person was when the janitor walked down those stairs to attend to some spillage at the bottom.

well at least he thought no one knew about his spot until one lunch time where he walked over already crying and saw the figure of someone curled up against the wall. he stopped in his tracks and the person seemed to have notice his presence because they looked up with a panicked expression. _kevin? the loud and hyper guy from music class?_ jacob thought to himself before mumbling "i'm sorry." and turning to walk away.

jacob began to walk back down the hall before stopping and walking back. kevin looked back up noticing his presence once again and jacob sat down in front of him. he held kevin's hand in his own and looked into his eyes before quietly asking "are you alright?" 

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from @thepromptz on twitter!!


End file.
